Our Life Over?
by Jencer Diaries
Summary: My Life Over or Just Starting by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari is now moved over here. Continued story line of that story. Warning: Teen Pregnancy, Rape implied. JJ/Spencer coupling.
1. Story Continues Here

JJ could not believe that her boyfriend has just saw what happens to her every night. How she was a toy for her mother's husband's sexual pleasure. Watching carefully as her boyfriend and soon to be father of their babies came out of the closest and goes over to were her clothes laid. He slowly picks them up with a swift movement and puts them in the hamper. "What do you want to wear to bed?" he asks in a kind tone. He figured getting his girlfriend dressed before talking or taking her to his house was the best idea.

JJ looks at her hands after hearing him ask what she wanted to wear. "Anything works for me." she sighs. She really did not care what she wore to bed anyway and she knew Spencer knew this because he has held her as they slept some nights when her parents were not home.

Spencer nods slowly. He pulls a pair of blue sweat pants out along with a blue sweat shirt. He went over to his girl in a couscous manner not wanting to settle her. "Here you go beautiful."

JJ reaches out and takes the sweats from her boyfriend. "Thanks." she slips into her night clothes. "It works."

"How about we go to my house?" Spencer suggests as he watches JJ shake her head fast. "Or we can stay here."

"I can't go to your house because your mom would be so ashamed of me." JJ covers her face. She was ashamed of herself. "I liked what he was doing. I liked every minute of it, what he does to me is my fault."

Spencer bends down to her. "Oh love. That is not true. Just because you came around him does not mean that you enjoyed it. Sometimes it is just happens and it does not mean you enjoyed yourself." wishing that his girlfriend would believe him.

JJ watches as he bent down to be in front of her. _Why does he not believe me! Why does he not believe that I enjoyed what Walt did? I came for that man, I came. _She thought to herself. Her heart knew deep down that she hated every touch he gave her but she did not think that was a true thing, that she did not enjoy him.

"She would not be ashamed of you at all." Spencer assures her. "My mom would understand." he reaches over to touch her face but she pulled back. "Sorry. I did not mean to scare you."

JJ shakes her head. "Now you know my secrete. I suppose that you will want a DNA test done on the babies when they are born and want to break up."

Spencer shakes his head. "No love. Just because I know now what you went though does not mean I want to break up with someone so beautiful and caring such as yourself." his tone was full of love and support. "As for the babies, even if they turn out to be his I will love them like they are my own."

JJ leans forward and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe we should go to your house."

**So sorry fans of this story! I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to get it done for you all. Sad to say that I had a lot of family stuff going on so I was not able to write this chapter like I wanted and now things have settled down but I was unable to get into my account so I decided to use my new account Jencer Diaries.**

**What do you think about this short chapter? Any suggests? **


	2. Help

JJ went with Spencer to his house. The whole ride she was quietly rubbing her belly and letting tears full down her face. She felt so ashamed that he had seen what would happen so often to her own body. _He is going to ask if I am pregnant with his baby. _She knew he would ask her sometime if not tomorrow then sometime he would.

She laid on the bedroom floor or his when he opened his bedroom door when they were home. He had tried to get her to lay on his bed and not the floor. "You can sleep on the bed if you want too...I could sleep on the floor if that would make you feel better." he offered and that only made it worse. He would have never offered such a thing if he did not know what she went through. She shakes her head slowly still without a word.

A few weeks later she had still yet to say a word but Spencer knew she was in pain. He did not have to ask her if she was to know that she was hurting. He had went to school everyday and would get his loves work for her because she was not ready to go back to school yet and everyone understood this. Coming home he sets his book bag down on his bed. "Jen." he calls since she was not in his room like she normally was when he would get home.

Loud sobs caught his attention coming from his bathroom. Spencer was alarmed when he ran to his bathroom and opened the door. Blood all over the once clean bathroom.. It was not enough to kill someone but it was enough. Razor still in her hand as he slowly stepped to her. His love was on the bathroom floor near the shower crying and that bloody razor blade still in hand. "Jen, you need to give me the razor." he whispers as he bent down to her. "Please give it to me. You don't need it anymore...I promise." he wanted to cry as he saw the fear flash before those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Get away from me." JJ cried as she tried to get away from him but sadly there was no were to get away too. "Please...Please...I have been a good girl."

Spencer understood now what was going on and could only guess what she was seeing behind her own eyes. He slowly gets up and calls 911 so that way they could take care of the wounds and get her to the hospital to make sure everything was alright. _What can I do? What can I do to help my love with her pain? _He stayed with her until she was on her way to the hospital.

JJ woke up in the hospital after she fell asleep on the way there. She was chained to the bed and that worried her until she heard a soft voice singing to her.

johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Spencer sang those words in his soft singing voice that reminded her of of her Uncle's voice when he would come over and sing her to sleep when she was a little girl and no one was hurting her yet. She remembered that he would sing this same song to her and by chance Spence was singing it to her now. "I love this song." she whispers weakly as she turns her head to look at Spencer.

Spencer goes over and kisses her forehead now that she was relaxed. "You and the baby are fine for now but the doctor wants you to go to therapy." he tells her wanting to catch her up on things before he responded to anything else. "The song reminds me of us in a way."

JJ tries to think of what he meant but could not understand what the meaning was behind that it reminds him of their relationship. "How?"

"Well, I would give my life for you in a heart beat if I had too. I would give anything for you to be happy and safe even if it was my own life. Like Johnny was willing to give up his wallet and watch I would give up that up if I had too. Johnny had told God to take his very breathe to save the one he loved and I would do the same for you." Spencer explains to her

"I love you." JJ's lip trembles at what she had just told him. "Always and forever." her mind was on the fact that he was willing to do anything for her.

"I know you do." Spencer looked into her eyes. "When you are ready to be held again I will be there to hold you close to me."

"I want to be held now." JJ tells him even if they both knew she would be in to much pain for Spencer to hold her at the moment.

"When you are not hurt like this I will promise you that I will hold you close and kiss your lips several times after telling you how much I love you." he was a romantic kind of guy that did not care if something sounded cheesy when it come to their love. She remembered their night together for the first time. How he had wanted it to be nice and slow.

_JJ laid naked underneath his warm body. All she wanted was for him to finally push himself into her warm slick folds but that was not about to happen for a couple minutes and that made her just moan in frustration. "Please." she begs her love as he kissed her neck. "Please fuck me." she did not have time to think about her rapist that hurt her every night. Not while she was underneath such a loving man like Spencer._

_Spencer slowly turns her face to look at him. "I want to do this right." he had done a lot of research for this night because he had wanted it to be perfect for her. He knew that having sex for the first time could be very painful more for his love than himself. "Nice and slow." he whispers as he positions himself. His tip just touching her heat and it made him painfully harder than before. He was holding back the urge to just slam into her. Only when she whispered a yes did he slowly push into her wet tight folds. Oh she felt so much better than he could ever image. Leaning forward he kisses at her neck. "Baby."_

She remembered so well how romantic he was for their first time together. "I always knew you were romantic. I knew it before we slept together for the first time and I still know it.." taking a breath she tells him. "You always make me feel beautiful."

"That is because you are beautiful."

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I love it myself but I want to know what you think and what you guys would love to see in this story or another story. I am always open to suggestions and I did get one suggestion that I am going to write at some point. Anyway! Did you like it? Hate it? What do you want to see what happens nice in this story? Also the song is "Don't take the girl." by Tim McGraw. **


End file.
